Izula (UndertaleTrashowo)
oof yeah hes kinda edgy okay �� obviously he's based on the izula ant.. or the bullet ant >:/ spoilers for tpj okay?? Apperance Usually, the most laziest of dragons are the least successful. There is no room for the small, weak dragonets wanting to protect their families. You must be strong, both mentally and physically for what you would have to go through. Obviously, you have to be brilliant and quick in combat to be in Wasp's army; one of the best military sources infamously known in Pantala. While the dragons there are lean, muscular and full of themselves, the most bravest and strongest of them all is their leader; Izula. While he may sound like a dragoness who wears jewelry and belongs in Jewel Hive, when you first see him, he strikes fear into his fellow tribemates. Even the most powerful are afraid of him. Izula is tall and muscular, with large hips and a thin waist larger than most HiveWings. He appears to have reddish black scales that look as if he were made out of the night sky itself. His coffee bean coloured, beady eyes seem to stare into anyone's soul, terrifying anyone who stares at him. A stinger latches onto his tail, able to send blazing, throbbing pain into the body of anyone who defies his orders. Usually, he is seen with an obsidian breastplate wrapped around his chest. Near his ankles are what to appear to be anklets, which run all the way down to his knuckles. Finally, at his back and neck, is another plate of armour, along with a helmet protecting his head. Personality *military leader; one of wasp's top soldiers *one of the only hivewing ocs on this wiki who are actually mind controlled *very salty; prefers not to get attached to anyone *has some trust issues *stern and cold, shows little to no emotion. he doesn't really speak other than commanding silkwings and hivewings If anyone were to encounter Izula, you would guess that the HiveWing is rough, strict and snappy. After all, he's the co-leader of Wasp's army, right? Plus, Wasp is already bad as it already is, with her savage methods of helping her dragons by mind-controlling them. So ultimately, Izula has to be similar if the queen of the HiveWings, the second cruelest one to ever live beside Queen Cochineal. Well, it is halfway true. Yes, he definitely is rough and tough. From his stance to his glare he certainly radiates an icky, stern aura to those who pass by him. Though he may seem rude and impolite, he isn't much of a jock either. Izula's methods of teaching others can be viewed as cruel. If someone is misbehaving or speaking without him knowing when they're not supposed to, you bet to Clearsight that he'll stab someone with his stinger. He has zero tolerance for dragons who expect to get rich or famous for saving all their tribe from danger, and if anyone has those beliefs, he can and ''will ''kick them out. Not much is known about why he teaches like this. Some expect him to be like that because he was simply taught how to be violent and strict, or because he was simply born that way. Category:Males Category:HiveWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo)